Feudal Fairy Tale
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: SUMMARY: What if Lily Potter had done something else for her daughter that night? What if with help from Dumbledore they created a spell that would send her daughter to a place where she will be loved? What is this? The Even's and Potter's families are not fully human!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

This story is going to be a little different.

You'll soon see why! ;)

SUMMARY: What if Lily Potter had done something else for her daughter that night? What if with help from Dumbledore they created a spell that would send her daughter to a place where she will be loved? What is this? The Even's and Potter's families are not fully human?!

Also, my thoughts on the MokoMokos, I believe that they represent a small part of the Inu demons inner beast. In my story, they shall share a small connection to the beast within the demons and are made of both fur and Youkai energy thus linking them to their respected demon.

I also read up that it was also an Inu demons tail, I will believe that when I see Sesshomaru's MokoMoko attached to his butt and wagging.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Inuyasha, I only own my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Prologue

GODRIC HOLLOW

Inside a cottage, in Godric Hollow, the figure of a woman could be seen pacing as she bit her lip in worry. Her red hair reached her mid back in a ponytail at the moment, her emerald green eyes were bright with both power and anxiety. But there was something a little different about this woman, for one she has pointed ears and canine-like eyes with small fangs in her mouth, her claws hands. The woman then turned into the light of the candles that lined the walls making the single red striped markings on her cheeks be seen, the final thing that showed she was not human was the fur or the red Moko Moko that wrapped around her shoulders like a shawl.

This woman was Lily Potter, wife to James Potter and at the moment she was a worrying mother over the safety of her daughter. You see the Potter family was currently in a war with a dark wizard known as Voldemort. Lily had just recently been told by her old teacher and headmaster about a prophecy they had heard that might concern her daughter.

"What do I do?" Lily asked herself before sighing and running a hand through her silky hair, before shaking her head and walking down the hallway to a room.

Entering the room she walked over to a small white crib where a baby lay inside, said baby was a little 1-year-old girl with dark red hair that when in sunlight would almost seem to shine red. Her little eyes were closed hiding the emerald green eyes from the world as she slept, her little hands had tiny claws on them and her mouth was open slightly to show her tiny fangs that had just started growing. Her skin was a healthy shade of pink and across her cheek bones was a pair of two black stripes and her upper eyelids were colored emerald green. She also had black stripes on her wrists, ankles, hips and waist. She also has a tiny Moko Moko starting to grow that lay next to her already the size of her own head, a sign that her beast was awake and active. (Her cheek stripes are the same length that Sesshomaru's stripes are.)

This was Lily's daughter, Hinata Potter. Said little baby girl was also an Inu demon, a demon who could also use magic. This would make her daughter a very powerful being in the future.

Lily sat on the chair beside her daughter's crib reaching a hand down she gently stroked her daughter's cheek.

"I wish you didn't have to be dragged into a war like this, not this young, a war is meant for adults," Lily said with a sad tone as she traced the black cheek stripes.

"Lily," A voice said making Lily look up and over at the nursery entrance, only to see her mate, James Potter.

James after going thought his creature inheritance had also become and Inu Demon like Lily, which surprised a lot of people until the Goblins explained that it as not unusual for families to have the same creature inheritance. It was mostly due to their ancestors either coming from the same branch that split off into different families or if the families married together in ancient times without either knowing it.

James had his black hair cut short and spiky giving him a more wild rugged look, his copper brown eyes were soft as he watched his mate/wife with their Pup. His build was muscular as he had been putting in a lot of training since his inheritance to protect his family, he had two black stripes on each cheek and pointed ears, claws, fangs and had a black crescent moon facing upwards on his forehead. Around his left shoulder is his own black Moko Moko, he normally kept it off when out of the house.

"James, how is everything?" Lily asked as James walked over to his soulmate and stood behind her chair while wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Quiet, for now, Dumbledore thinks Voldemort will be making his move soon," James said as he nuzzled Lily's hair taking in her scent.

Lily sighs looking back at her daughter, who slept on peacefully unaware of the war she was in.

"We'll think of something dear, I won't let Voldemort win," James said as he rested his chin on his mates head.

"Everyone is working hard on tracking his soul fragments down, I can't believe he went to such lengths to stay alive," Lily said with a growl.

Their spy Severus Snape had told them of Voldemort making Horcruxes to become immortal, this did not sit well with Dumbledore who went full on general mode and had teams sent out to track the Horcruxes down so far they managed to take 3 out.

"I can't believe it either my dear," A voice said making the couple look towards the door.

Dumbledore gave a small smile as he walked into the room for once with a normal set of brown and black robes, in his hands was a thick book that looked old.

"Albus, we didn't hear you come in," James said as he gave his old headmaster a small smirk showing his fangs.

"It is all right my boy, but do be more careful in the future I could have been a Death Eater," Dumbledore said with a fake scolding look.

Lily chuckles as her mate pouted before releasing her from his grip.

"How is little Hinata doing?" Dumbledore asked as he peeked into the crib at the sleeping little Inu demon.

"She's doing fine, a little hyper because of her magic but healthy never the less," Lily said as she smiled softly at her sleeping daughter.

Dumbledore nods as he watched the child before looking at the book in his hands, it was now or never.

"Lily, James, I have something that will help with keeping your daughter safe," Dumbledore said as he held up the book.

"How?" Lily asked as she stood up, James had to move back a bit at how fast his mate and wife stood up.

"Easy, Lily, it's right here in this book," Dumbledore said as he handed the book to Lily.

"In this book is an ancient spell that can teleport someone to a safe place, a place where they would grow up in the best environment possible but," Dumbledore said as he trailed off with a small mumble.

"But what?" James asked as Lily kept reading the book.

"It is a spell that uses a sacrifice to fuel it, the spell is also said to transport its occupant to any period of time," Dumbledore said as James went a little pale.

"Period of time?" He asked.

The old headmaster nods saying "Yes, like for instance the Founders of Hogwarts time or even the future if need be, it all depends on the sacrifice made and the occupants magic and blood"

"So, our demon blood could affect the spell?" Lily asked as she found the spell they had been talking about.

"It might, but this spell should only be used as a last resort," Dumbledore said as he watched the two parents.

"We can still put it in as a fail safe, I'd rather go down knowing I was able to protect my daughter from that maniac," Lily said with a low growl.

James nods saying "We can only fight back so much without revealing our demon secret, I agree with Lily on this Albus"

Dumbledore sighs saying "I forgot how hard it was to argue with stubborn parents, all right, let me help you set this spell up the least I can do is add in my own magic and hopeful if Voldemort does attack the backlash of magic from the spell will get him"

Lily and James nod as the three magic users got to placing the spell around the crib Hinata rested in while adding in a few things that would go with Hinata if she did end up teleporting away.

If they only knew that their fate was sealed the moment Voldemort decided to go after them, and only one of the family would survive.

a FEW DAYS LATER

"JAMES!" Lily yelled as she felt the death of her mate down their bond, Voldemort had arrived after Peter betrayed them!

Lily stood in front of her daughter's crib in her human form, while using her magic and demonic energy to power the fail safe.

She would not let that monster hurt her daughter! ' _Hinata, I will protect you!_ ' Lily thought as she glared at the figure that now entered the room filled with evil and vile magic.

"Step aside woman, I'm here for the child!" Voldemort demanded with a hiss.

"Never! I won't let you harm my daughter!" Lily yelled as she sent a curse at Voldemort only for him to block it and yell.

"Avada Kadava!" He yelled as the green curse hit Lily in the waist making her yell.

That's when two things happened at once, Hinata's crib started to glow as the spell accepted Lily's sacrifice and started to transport the young pup away.

The second thing to happen was the backlash of magic that shot out and destroyed Voldemort right as Hinata was transported away.

Lily smiled as she thought ' _Live long, my little Hinata_ ', Lily Potter soon joined her mate in the afterlife with a smile on her face knowing that she had saved her daughter from a cruel fate at the hands of a monster.

For the magical world, it was both a day of great celebration for the defeat of the Dark Lord but also of sadness for the loss of the Potter family. Only a hand full of people knew of Hinata's fate, but they kept their silence to honor their comrades sacrifice while wishing that their daughter would live a happy life wherever she may be now.

MEANWHILE 500 YEARS IN THE PAST

JAPAN: **Sengoku period**

It was a quiet night in the Western Lands with the humans sleeping inside their villages, a few demons were out hunting and some monks moving from one temple to another.

But out walking on this calm night as a powerful demon known as Inutashio the demon lord of the West, a powerful Inu demon and most recently a proud father.

He had currently been patrolling his lands for any sign of trouble when he felt a strange spike of power, so being the curious dog demon that he was he went to check it out.

"I felt it around this area, but where exactly?" Inutashio asked himself before sniffing the air again.

"There!" He yelled when he felt another spike, it was weaker now like it was being cut off.

Inutashio quickly used his demonic speed and ran over to the source of the power spike only to arrive at a forest with a small clearing, it was just on the edge of the western territory. The clearing was glowing white with a power that Inutashio had felt before but it was slightly different somehow.

In the middle of the clearing was a white dome of pure magic and it pulsated like it was alive and on a mission, now Inutashio had met a few magic users over his lifetime but nothing compared to the feel of this pure magic that filled the air of the forest.

The light soon fades to show that where the light had been the strongest was a small patch of burnt grass with something small in the middle of it wrapped in a red fabric. Sniffing the air the dog general detected no threat, but being cautious he slowly walked over to the bundle in the burnt grass.

When he was close enough his nose twitched as he took in a scent that he recognized, the scent of an Inu demon!

"What? How is this possible?" Inutashio asked himself as he knelt down and picked up the now identified Inu pup.

He unfolded the blanket that covered the pup only to gasp in shock as he took in the sight of the most stunning female pup he has ever seen! She had a head of dark red hair that was very rare among Inu's along with the small MokoMoko that rested on her chest being a rich dark red in color. The pup then yawns showing her tiny fangs to the world.

"You're a beautiful pup young one," Inutashio said as he smiled at the young pup, he then glanced around the area before spotting the medium sized trunk that glowed before shrinking down into something that you could hold in the palm of your hands.

"Amazing, I wonder what spell that was?" Inutashio asked out loud as he bent over and picked the trunk up before placing it inside the pocket of his hakama.

But what was he going to do with the pup? He could not leave her with any random demons to raise her, he himself could not raise her since he had recently got a son of his own. The female pup was also giving off small pulses of magic and demonic energy while asleep, she would need to be trained as she got older.

The dog general then smirked as an idea hit him, yes! That could work! Just recently one of his elite guards and his mate had suffered from a battle with a poison using demon and the guard's mate was left with a barren womb because of the poisons that were stabbed into her.

They had been talking about starting a family of their own but now they could not because of that one battle until now that is.

"You will bring them great joy little one, I wonder thought, what is your name?" Inutashio asked as he turned and left the wooded clearing.

WESTERN PALACE

Inutashio grins as he arrived back at his home where he picked up the scent of his own pup resting within, it filled him with pride to have a son as his first born but aren't all fathers that way when they have a son as a first born?

Shaking his head the dog general came to a stop as he hid the Inu pup from view and masked her scent with his own, he wanted her to be a surprise!

"Vergil! Where are you?" Inutashio called out as he looked around for his friend and guard.

"Over here! my friend! Is something wrong? Or is your tail in a twist over something?" A voice replied with a small trace of humor in it.

"Ha ha very funny, come over here and is your mate nearby?" Inutashio asked as Vergil walked over.

"She is in the healer wing, she volunteered to help look after the new prince" Vergil said with a smirk as he moved to walk beside his friend.

"I see, let us go and see her, I have a surprise for both of you," Inutashio said as he adjusted his hold on the hidden pup in his arms.

Vergil was a handsome Inu demon with slightly tanned skin and was the same height as Inutashio with a muscular build and a few battle scars on his body, he had shoulder length silver hair and amber eyes with a single green stripe on his cheeks. He had on the guard uniform of a gray Hakama and white haori with armor on his chest, shoulders and hips and guards on his lower arms and legs with black boots.

The two nodded in greeting as they walked to the healers wing where Inutashio's son lay sleeping while his mother was resting from birthing, walking into the room the new father went over to his son with a small smile on his lips.

Beside the bed that the young pup Sesshomaru lay in was a female Inu demon with long black hair that reached her mid back in a braid, her dark amber eyes were soft as they watched Sesshomaru sleep. Her cheeks were adorned with a single purple stripe that made her eyes stand out more, her clothing was that of a light blue Kimono with white cloud patterns across the sleeves and bottom of the kimono.

This was Vergil's mate, Misaki a strong demoness and one of the palace's healers.

She soon took her eyes off Sesshomaru to look over at her mate and lord as they walked over, she went to greet them when she took note of how Inutashio was holding his arms.

"My lord? Are you hurt?" Misaki asked as she stood up and went over to her lord ready to check him for any injury.

"No, I am not injured but I do have something to ask of you two," Inutashio said as Vergil stood by his mate.

"What is going on my lord?" Vergil asked with worried eyes.

"I was recently out on my patrol route to make sure everything was peaceful when I felt a spike of power, this power later turned out to be magic," Inutashio said as he felt the pup shift in his arms.

"I went to check it out and to my surprise, I found something very precious once the magic left the area," Inutashio said as he moved and let the pup in his arms be seen.

Misaki gasped in shock her eyes going wide at the sight of the Inu pup while Vergil's jaw dropped open with wide eyes.

"I found her in a burnt patch of grass where the magic placed her, she also had a trunk with her that is shrunken down at this moment in time," The dog general said while trying to hold back his chuckles at how gobsmacked the mates looked.

Misaki was the first to recover as she quickly moved and took the pup from her lord's arms and checked her over, she sighs in relief saying "She is unharmed, just tired from whatever ordeal she went through"

Vergil nods as he went to ask a question when a small whine was heard, the mates and lord snapped their heads down to watch as the female pup slowly awoke.

Misaki held her breath as she watched the pups eyes open with a small yawn, then the pups eyes met with Misaki's as amber met emerald green eyes.

The demoness held her breath as a warmth filled her chest making her smile as the little pup watched her before giving a small whine as she tried to wriggle out of her blanket to touch the demoness holding her, she liked this demoness she smelled safe and felt nice.

The dog general stayed silent as he watched the pup and demoness slowly bond, it was going better than he hoped! Looks like the pup was already taken with Misaki as she giggled trying to touch Misaki's face with her now freed tiny clawed hands.

"She is beautiful my lord," Vergil said in awe as he moved to stand behind his mate letting the pup get a good look at him.

Inutashio smiles saying "Indeed she is, she is also in need of a mother and father"

Misaki looked up at her lord with hope in her eyes making the lord nod as she smiled saying "Thank you, my lord, thank you!"

Vergil sent his lord a look of gratitude for giving them a chance, a chance to fulfill their one dream to have a family. He would be forever in his lord's debt for this until the day he died.

"Now, all we need to do is name her," Inutashio said as he watched the new family as the pup fully accepted her new parents.

"Hinata, her name is Hinata," Misaki said as she reached over and lifted a corner of the blanket where a name was stitched in gold.

"Hinata, I like it," Vergil said as he reached over to stroke his new daughter's cheek only to wince as she playfully bit his finger with her sharp baby teeth.

Misaki giggled as she helped free her mates now sore hand as Hinata yawns before falling asleep once more.

"I'll give you 6 days off to bond with your new daughter, but for now go and rest we've all had some big shocks today," Inutashio said as he sent his friend a small smirk.

"That it has, I did not expect to wake up this morning and gain a daughter but I'm thanking all the Kami's up there that I have," Vergil said as he smiled at his mate.

"Me too dear, me too," Misaki said as she held her new daughter close to her.

Inutashio then looked at his own son who somehow slept through all of this noise while sucking his little thumb, it was a cute sight.

"I get the feeling that Sesshomaru and Hinata will become great friends in the near future," Inutashio said to himself as he moved to sit by his son.

The new family left the Lord alone with his son as they went to their own home in the palace to spend time with their new daughter.

No one was aware of the future that would be in store for the two pups that now slept through the night, a future that would face many hardships and battles to come.

* * *

Done! Hope you like it.

I just want to mix things up a little, so, Sesshomaru will have a friend growing up! Yay!

I'll try and stick to his personality the best I can but don't get your hopes up!

Anyway, in the next chapter, we have a time skip!

SaberbladePrime signing out! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

In this chapter, we have a time skip!

Also, to answer a few questions you lot might get. Regarding Hogwarts, no Hinata will not return to the present time as by the time Kagome comes down the Bone Eaters Well the events in the movies would have already passed but with the fact that Voldemort never returned to power cause the Order destroyed all of his soul pieces during the first war.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Inuyasha! I only own my Oc's and story idea.

Also, I'll be jumping straight into the anime I will slowly reveal more about Hinata's past with Sesshomaru like they do with Sesshomaru's own in the show.

(I also don't know Sesshomaru's official height! The info I found said he is 5'10" is this true? Cause another said he was 6'1"?)

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 2: As time goes by.

500 YEARS LATER

PRESENT DAY

The sound of howling was heard through the night as the forest was quiet, the night air was still as many insects flew around doing their business while many predators hunted for food and prey stayed on alert for said predators.

The moon was full tonight giving the area a glow as it rose higher in the sky, while down below the ground was misty as a figure came into view standing on a small hill.

The figure was a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties and had long silver hair that reached his knees in length and looked silky to the touch, his face would remind people of a nobleman if not for his pointed ears, fangs, golden eyes and the markings on his face. He had two magenta stripes on both cheeks and his eyelids had magenta across them, he also has a blue crescent moon on his forehead. (I'm not gonna describe his clothing! You know what he looks like!)

This man was, in fact, an Inu Demon or Dog demon, a powerful daiyōkai. His name was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands.

Right now he stood watching the moon rise as the mist lifted slightly, slowly behind Sesshomaru a figure emerged from the mist.

The figure was female and came to Sesshomaru's eyes in height, she had a lean build with a thin layer of muscles that showed she did a lot of fighting. Her dark red hair reached her butt and was silky in looks and touch it was pulled into a braid, she had skin that was a healthy shade of pink which made her markings stand out more.

She has two black stripes on each cheek and her eyelids are colored emerald green, her emerald green eyes glowed with a hidden power. She smirked slightly showing her fangs as she reached up and moved her hair a bit showing her pointed ears to the world. Her MokoMoko which was a rich dark red in color was wrapped around her left shoulder, she wore similar clothing to Sesshomaru. Only with her Hakama being scarlet red and her hoari which was white with scarlet red flowers, she has a purple slash around her waist which was also around her armor. Her armor was like Sesshomaru's only with the spiked armor being on both shoulders this also kept her MokoMoko from moving around in the breeze too much. (She basically has Sesshomaru's clothing only with the red flowers on his clothing being replaced with sakura flowers and she has the same armor as him only with the two spiked bits of armor and no ballooning effect on her pants, she also has the same boots as Sesshomaru.)

This was Hinata an Inu demoness and loyal guard to Sesshomaru, she stood silent while out of habit placing a hand on her sword that rested at her right hip. She has a second sword resting on her back with the handle of the sword resting on her left shoulder. (For her sword look at the sword Byakuya uses in Bleach, this is on her back used for her magic and the one on her hip is Ninja Gaiden Ryu's Dragon sword her main sword of use.)

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder at Hinata in acknowledgment before looking forward and started walking towards a hill, Hinata gave a small smirk before following her Lord and friend.

The two kept walking until they arrived near the top of the hill as a yell was heard.

"Milord! Here it is! The tomb that we've been searching for!" A voice yelled, said voice belonged to an Imp demon known as Jaken who holds the Staff of Two heads.

"You're sure?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Aye! Milord! The staff as always has lead us without fail, clearly, it must mean this tomb!" Jaken said before running forward.

"Allow me to prove it," Jaken said.

Only to stop as wolfs came from behind the stone pillars that made up parts of the tomb. Each wolf growled warnings as they came out of hiding to defend the tomb.

Jaken backed up muttering, "This isn't right at all!" He said before turning to his Lord.

"Milord! Success! It is exactly as I expected!" Jaken said as he turned to his lord who walked forward with Hinata a few steps behind him.

Jaken quickly went behind Hinata's legs as the wolfs advanced forward and stood between them and the tomb.

The wolfs barked warning for them to leave the tomb and grounds making Hinata give a small huff as she thought ' _I couldn't drag Sesshomaru away if I tried when he wants something he is determined to get it_ '

"The fang, it is the fang I seek here, once I possess it I shall transform myself into a far greater power," Sesshomaru said as he glanced at the wolfs or their fangs.

He then huffed saying "Yet, why must I explain? My power is what it is I shall not always be limited thus, can it be that I am afraid? Or is it merely I know not my own limits?"

He then held up his right arm and hand making his hand glow with a green outline making Hinata tense, she knew what Sesshomaru was going to do next.

"Perhaps, I presume," Sesshomaru said as the wolfs leaped at them.

Hinata quickly went down to one knee as Sesshomaru formed his acid whip and spun around making the whip form a deadly barrier between him and the wolfs, the whip went over Hinata's head as she smirked feeling the wind of the attack graze her hair.

"The fang, it is the fang I seek here," Sesshomaru said as the wolfs hit his whip getting sliced into chunks.

He then stopped and slammed his whip into the ground stopping his attack, this lets Hinata get up and use her claws to slice a wolf that tried to jump her from behind.

"Nice try," Hinata said her voice smooth and gentle.

She turned to the tomb as Sesshomaru went over to it.

"Position the staff, Jaken" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes, Milord!" Jaken said as he ran forward and climbed the tomb, when he reached the top he kicked off a small offering shrine then brushed the excess pieces off with his foot.

He then placed the staff on the stone and looked up as the staff moved making the lady head lift up and scream, Hinata sighs thinking ' _I guess it is not this tomb, what a pain_ '

"This time it the beauty who responds, do not tell me we have been misled!" Jaken asked while looking around.

Sesshomaru just turned around and walked away with Hinata right behind him, Jaken seeing this yelled "Milord! Wait for me! Your humble servant comes! Milord!"

he quickly ran after the two Inu demons said demons kept walking while ignoring Jaken's loud yells.

HOUR LATER

NEAR A RIVER

Hinata kept an eye on the forest as they walked, her years of training had forced her into the habit of checking her surroundings very often. It has saved her more than once in the past.

She then stopped as she picked up the scents of humans, steel, fire and cooked meat.

"I smell a human camp at the river, a camp of samurai" Hinata said as Jaken went on ahead to look for a boat for them to use.

Sesshomaru stayed silent as he turned and walked towards the camp.

"Silent as ever, my friend" Hinata muttered to herself before following her friend.

Hinata couldn't help but give a small smile as they walked, she has been Sesshomaru's closest friend and companion for the whole of their 500 years of life. They had met as young pups just learning how to walk and talk, she had also become his head bodyguard after training alongside him for many years. Unlike most demoness's she liked training to learning how to be lady like, she loved the feeling of the blood rushing through her veins from a good fight or the thrill of taking down a strong enemy with her own claws.

Her father had been the one to teach her how to fight when she showed interest in fighting, this pleased her father to no end as he proudly taught his daughter everything he knew. Her mother had been a bit reluctant at first but soon gave in and decided to teach her daughter how to heal, if her daughter was going to be fighting then she was gonna learn how to heal said injuries from the fights she got into.

This made Hinata smile as she remembered being taught how to heal and being taught how to use her magic, it had been hard since her magic had been wild when she was a pup and had to go through much discipline to gain control over it. Now at the age of 500, she had grown in both power and skill with a vast knowledge of spells and abilities, but she liked to use her demon abilities most of the time and save her magic for strong opponents.

Hinata hummed as she looked forward towards her friend, they had changed over the years from young pups to being adults. She had been by his side through it all and never once wavered in her loyalty to him, she was also the only demon alive that could tell Sesshomaru off or talk to him with disrespect at times only if she felt it was needed.

' _Then again, don't all friends look out for each other?_ ' Hinata thought with a mental chuckle as they arrived at the camp.

Hinata shook her head as she followed Sesshomaru into the middle of the camp where they got surrounded by Samurai.

"Who are you?! Why are you here? Are you spy's!" One human asked while holding a spear.

"They must be spy's look at their clothing!" Another yelled.

"I don't think they are, I mean look at the hot woman how can she be a spy?" A man said as he leered at Hinata with a lustful gaze.

Hinata's right eye twitched then she growled as a hand touched her butt, in an instant, she summoned her own purple whip and sliced the five Samurai around them.

"Keep your hands to yourself," Hinata said with hidden fury lacing her voice, she hates perverts with a passion.

Sesshomaru said nothing at his friend's actions he knew of her hatred about perverts mostly the ones who were disrespectful of women and did as they pleased.

The head Samurai pushed his way to the front of his men as their bodies hit the ground staining it red with blood.

"What's this? Are ye mad?" He asked.

"I need a boat," Sesshomaru said turning to the leader.

"You need a what?" He said before laughing, "Before a battle? And were to give it are we?" He said not seeing the annoyed twitch on Hinata's eyebrow.

"Yes you are and now," Sesshomaru said. This made the Leader stop laughing.

He ran forward saying "I think not!"

Hinata huffed as Sesshomaru ran forward and grabbed the man by the neck his eyes glowed red, she rolled her eyes a bit sometimes humans lack the instinct known as fear otherwise they would have sensed how big a threat the dog demons are.

She watched as Sesshomaru tossed the man into the river crushing one of the boats in doing so.

She then grew tense as the men around them drew their swords, she reached up and placed a hand on her sword Senbonzakura (The Magic sword) just in case.

Jaken's voice was then heard, "Lord Sesshomaru? Lady Hinata? I regret to inform there are no boats unless you count those over there of course" He said taking notice of the boats.

"What is that?" One Samurai asked in shock.

"You two are not even human!" Another yelled as they looked both Hinata and Sesshomaru.

"What was your first clue? Baka's" Hinata said as she gave a small annoyed huff, these humans were getting on her nerves.

"Their beasts, worst than beasts!" A man yelled, "Kill them!" Another ordered as the Samurai drew their swords.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes saying "Jaken, I leave them to you"

He then turned and headed towards the boat as Jaken stepped forward to take care of the humans.

Hinata shook her head releasing her grip on her sword and went over to Sesshomaru, she used her whip to slice the rope off the pier and got inside the boat sitting near the back.

She closed her eyes as the screams of humans rang out followed by the smell of burnt flesh, it made her nose wrinkle. She disliked the smell, it always annoyed her.

Soon Jaken got in the boat and started to move it along the river, it was nice and quiet now. Just how Hinata liked it.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked breaking the peace and quiet, ' _Oh well, I guess things don't last long_ ' Hinata thought.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru said not bothering to look back at Jaken.

"Mighten we ask Lord Inuyasha where the tomb is?" Jaken asked meekly not that Hinata blamed him, Inuyasha has always been a sore spot for the demon lord.

But then again, the half-breed brother might just know where the tomb they are seeking is. It might be worth a shot.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said in a harsh tone as he moved to hit Jaken.

Only for his arm to be grabbed by Hinata, "Calm yourself, my friend, getting angry won't do you any good" She said while releasing his arm.

Jaken relaxed a bit while silently thanking Lady Hinata for saving him from his Lords wrath.

Sesshomaru put his arm back to his side saying "I prefer not to think of him, he is for our purposes dead. Wasn't he sealed to a tree 50 years ago?"

Jaken nods saying "But the spell, they say it was removed recently, besides the staff it has been acting strangely it's because of Inuyasha I'm sure of it"

Hinata nods saying "It could not hurt to check my Lord? If not then he might know the answer to the riddle?"

Sesshomaru stayed silent as they continued their boat ride.

NEXT DAY

AT THE VILLAGE INUYASHA STAYS AT

It was night time once again as Hinata stood in the forest nearby the village Inuyasha was staying at. She could smell his scent up in a tree, while Sesshomaru hated half-breeds she only disliked them because of the attitude some of them have and their smell at times. She only needed a few minutes of watching Inuyasha to dislike his rude attitude to his female companion who dressed rather funny.

She had been watching them most of the day and had discovered that Inuyasha now had Beads of Subjugation around his neck, oh! She just had to chuckle when she watched him get 'sat' by the human girl who had a big temper it seems.

Shaking her head she watched as Inuyasha sat in the tree watching the moon, he was thinking about something when the girl who Hinata remembered being called 'Kagome' walked over to him.

' _What is that strange thing she has?_ ' Hinata thought.

She shook her head as she felt Sesshomaru nearby, smirking she used her demonic speed and was soon at her Lord's side.

"Everything is ready, they are a good distance away from the village and the area Jaken has secured is set up," Hinata said as she stood to the right.

"Good, stay hidden until we find the answer to the riddle I need you to keep the illusion going," Sesshomaru said as Hinata nods.

"I will wait at the marsh until then my Lord I will take my leave," Hinata said as she gave Sesshomaru a smirk before using her demonic speed to vanish in a blur of speed.

HOUR LATER

Hinata huffs as she stood watching the Un-mother hold Inuyasha who quickly fell under her spell while the Un-mother tried to gain information on the tomb's location, Hinata herself stood nearby Kagome who was being held in chains.

' _She sure does dress strangely_ ' Hinata thought as she dropped the illusion spell on the area, turning it from the fake paradise it had been into a swampy marsh.

Myoga the flea demon who had freed Kagome from her chains by sucking her blood had jumped onto her shoulder when he saw the female Inu demon, he knew exactly who she was! He should have known that where Sesshomaru went she would not be far behind.

"Kagome! Listen very carefully! You see that demon over there?" Myoga asked while pointing at Hinata.

"I do, is she a full demon too?" Kagome asked while looking the red haired demoness over.

"That is Lady Hinata, she is Sesshomaru's personal bodyguard and one of his elite warriors you must not engage her in battle!" Myoga said in warning.

"His bodyguard?" Kagome asked a little pale.

Myoga nods when Jaken arrived to deal with the Un-mother, Hinata rolled her eyes looking at the sky thinking ' _Dear kami's give me strength, Jaken as loyal as he is can be such a pain at times_ '

Hinata then heard movement behind her as Kagome ran past her she went to grab the girl when a smell caught her nose smirking she said "A Miko? Looks like this girl is more interesting than I thought she'd be"

Shaking her head Hinata watched as Kagome freed Inuyasha of the Un-mother with Jaken's staff making the demoness laugh slightly as said Imp demon was sent flying into the big pond, she should feel sorry for him but his plan to use the Un-mother made her feel unsympathetic she would not want her own mother to be used against her like this.

"I best get him out or he'll complain and I'll never get any sleep," Hinata said as she walked over to the pond and pulled Jaken out.

"My thanks, Lady Hinata" Jaken said as he hung in her grip.

"Hump, try not to get hit by your own staff again," Hinata said before lowering her hand and dropping him to the ground gentle.

Jaken nods as Hinata felt Sesshomaru arrive, looking over to see the Un-mother on the ground while Inuyasha was free thanks to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I know where it is now," Sesshomaru said as he looked over at his friend.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled turning to him as the older brother appeared in front of him grabbing his neck.

Hinata walks over as Jaken went off to find his staff, she had a feeling Sesshomaru had figured out the riddle.

"Of all the places for him to hide it, all this time beneath our very own noses, or to be technical above our very own noses," Sesshomaru said making Hinata piece the puzzle together.

'Of course!' Hinata thought as she figured out the riddle.

"Right above one might say, Father was determined to keep it a secret, which is why he chose here to hide it," Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha grabbed his wrist.

"What are you talking about!? You're making no sense at all!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well then, little brother, since it was done without your knowledge how would you like to come with me and find out?" Sesshomaru said as he glanced at Hinata.

She nods vanishing then reappearing in front of Inuyasha saying "Hold still, this won't hurt a bit"

She held up two fingers to Inuyasha's right eye as her magic sparked and reached into the half-demons eye, it then latched into what she was looking for smirking Hinata pulled it out showing small black pearl.

Hinata stepped back holding the pearl between her fingers as Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha to the ground, Hinata held it up saying "No wonder searching for it beneath ground was useless, your father's tomb hidden in a black pearl inside your eye"

"And all for something like that! You pretended she was my mother!" Inuyasha yelled getting up.

"You're not amused?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I'm not, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he went to attack Sesshomaru, only to be hit by a whip.

"Begone!" Hinata yelled as her whip struck out but instead of hitting Inuyasha again it hit the Un-mother who got in the way to protect Inuyasha.

Hinata huffs in annoyance, she had wanted to knock the half-breed out or at least correct his manners a bit.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru said while looking for the small demon.

Hinata walked over as Jaken ran over with his staff, "Aye Milord! Lord Sesshomaru, the staff of skulls is ours once more!" Jaken said while handing the staff to Hinata.

She nods dropping the pearl onto the ground while raising the staff as her magic gathered around her making her eyes flash violet. She then slams the staff onto the pearl making it glow purple as the staff began to laugh.

"The old man laughs, it means the tomb will open!" Jaken said as a wind picked up before a portal opened up.

Sesshomaru went first with Hinata and Jaken right behind him, Hinata handed Jaken the staff as she felt the air change.

They soon landed in a place covered in white mist, rocks, and bones, Hinata narrowed her eyes as she spotted the skeleton of the great dog general. She had almost forgotten how big he use to be.

The three soon entered the skeleton and down into the chest wherein the bottom lay countless skulls and other bones but mostly skulls, at the back near the middle of the bone tomb as a metal bronze platform with a katana stabbed into it.

"Tessaiga, we found it at last" Hinata said as she walked over to it besides Sesshomaru who nods.

"I shall at last take possession of it," Sesshomaru said as he reached out and gripped the handle.

Hinata who had spread her senses out felt a small spark come from the sword making her eyes widen a bit. "Wait!" Hinata said as she reached over to grab her friends arm.

She was too slow as the sword sparked and zapped Sesshomaru making him pull his hand away to show it on fire with blue flames, Hinata grabbed his wrist and quickly healed it over.

"I didn't pick it up in time, there's a barrier around the sword," Hinata said as she healed his hand.

Sesshomaru nods as Hinata released his hand, she then tensed up as she smelled Inuyasha and Kagome arrive in the tomb.

' _Things are heating up fast, I can only hope nothing gets out of control_ ' Hinata thought as she looked at Tessaiga.

But all the same, why did she get such a bad feeling about all of this? Hinata narrows her eyes as she looked up towards the bone wall.

For now, she will place it safe and protect her friend in the fight to come.

In the fight over Tessaiga.

* * *

Done!

In the next chapter, Hinata meets Kagome face to face while Sesshomaru battles Inuyasha.

Until then! SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
